


Silenced

by BuckyIsMySpiritAnimal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/BuckyIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only tactical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silenced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyByNightGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyByNightGirl/gifts).



> Drabble thing, written after I silenced my old tags this morning. Kind of a present for FlyByNightGirl - thanks for putting up with my crazy ass.

These dog tags are heavy. His first set, hung, always too noisy, even wrapped like a mummy in med tape, under his jacket, when he stood beside his brothers, beside his Steve. They're heavy still, weighted with memories, memories Bucky can't even recall, but lord, they're there. He didn't wear these for almost 70 years. 

The first thing taken from a POW is their identity. 

He wears them again now, a copied set, taken from the Smithsonian. They're warm and cold and everything at once. 

He stands outside the apartment, back against the brownstone wall. It's safer here, he can see all the egress routes. 

There's nothing on his six. There's no one on his left. There's no one on his right. Not until Steve's hand falls heavy on that shoulder. Warm human hands on warm human skin.

He drops the tags. They're cold from being held in his left hand. 

Steve takes them in his own hands, inches away, and removes the drop tag, the toe tag. 

He puts it on his own chain, and puts his on Bucky's. Bucky has an identity again, and at least half of it is Steve's. 

He never fought for America. He fought, tooth and nail, for this man. 

Steve is wrapping tape around them, silencing them. Binding him and Bucky together again.


End file.
